Sorceress's Trap Heroes' pit
by RustificatedID
Summary: The corrupted world of politics demands a new victim. When the world turned against her, who will stand by Rinoa? A bittersweet Squinoa.
1. Chapter 1

Foreword: FF8 is not mine to claim but this fic is. Enjoy! It's a different style of writing, very much different from the one I was used to, and hopefully Rinoa's character is not too badly portrayed!!  
  
Sorceress's trap.  
  
I did not know what had happened. One moment, I was one of the heroes who had saved the world, the next I was a fugitive running away from Garden. Perhaps it was my status as a sorceress that had brought all this down on me, or perhaps, it was fear. Yes the fear that I incite in others, fear and jealousy. There was no doubt that I was the most powerful sorceress ever to appear in the last 2 centuries.  
  
Wicked rumors about me started circulating harmlessly in the upper classes of Deling city. From there, it fed on people's imagination and their fear, preying on their lack of trust of a sorceress. The rumors began to grow and evolve and spread to the people of Esthar. The normally peaceful Estharians hated sorceress with a passion after the Lunar Cry very nearly destroyed their city. It did not matter to them at all that I, Sorceress Rinoa had helped prevent a catastrophe, ironic isn't it?  
  
The government in Deling, the new government who had promised to bring peace to their war-torn nation used these rumors to further their credibility without any thought of their repercussions. With the backing of a powerful government, the rumors grew into something more sinister and frightening. As the powerhouse to the West, Deling had the ability to influence the other lesser nations and so thus, the rumors spread like wildfire. From the Dukedom of Dollet and Winhill, it had even managed to turn the people of Timber against me.  
  
At first, my friends and Squall told me to ignore them, certain that these rumors will die out. Alas, the prediction was wrong. Even within the Garden, where I already was feeling less and less at home as days turned to months, I began to receive weird stares. People started talking behind my back when they thought that I did not know. But they were wrong; I heard every singled word they whispered behind my back, words that cut and hurt. And yet for Squall, I endured. For his sake, I tried so hard not to be bothered by those malicious rumors but there were times when I felt like hiding in some corner and cry my heart out. But I had to be strong, for Squall, I had to.  
  
But in the end, I crumbled. Lately Squall was getting worried; I could see that in his eyes. He was worried about me losing more and more weight and getting temperamental. Hell, I was becoming a shrew to be true. My nerves were frayed by the constant rumors that circulated persistently even within the Garden and even Squall was starting to feel weary of it. We decided to take a few days off in Balamb, hoping to spend more time with each other than on work. Besides, the Garden had been airborne for more than 2 months already; it was time to feel the ground beneath your feet once more.  
  
With joyful hearts, we strolled into Balamb with Angelo by side and armed; it was always good to be cautious. Then it happened: the last straw that broke the camel's back. Peering at a shop's window, looking at the beautiful wedding gown inside, I was wondering when that day will arrive for me; Squall and I had been going out for almost 3 years. "Isn't it beautiful, Squall?" I asked in a hushed whisper. Almost tenderly, he took my hand in his gloved one. Suddenly, a sharp stone flew past me, grazed my arm and hit the window only to bounce back harmlessly. I gasped more out of shock then pain. In a fluid motion, Squall immediately brought out his gunblade and stepped right in front of me, ready to defend my life.  
  
I turned around, trying to find my dangerous assailant but I saw only a middle aged woman with a haggard looking face. Her face was twisted into a grotesque mask of hatred, her eyes full of venom. I took a step back and leaned against the cool glass, shaken by the strong emotions displayed in those fiery orbs.  
  
"Sorceress." She hissed. That one word alone carried the full weight of her animosity towards me. No, to be more accurate, I would say hostility, and a hatred born out of fear. "Sorceress." She spat out once more.  
  
Seeing that it was only a woman, Squall relaxed a bit and gave the woman a chilly stare. Lowering his gunblade, he stared at the woman and spat out only two words, "Go away." Still with his gunblade unsheathed and ready, he came to my side wanting to comfort me. I was paralyzed at the sheer malice oozing out of her. Sensing my hurt feelings, Squall took his eyes off the woman and turned his head to face me, wanting to tell me that it was all right.  
  
That was a big mistake.  
  
The woman, instead of taking the hint, picked up another stone and threw it at me while running closer to the both of us. Angelo barked in warning. Swiftly Squall pulled me into his arms and right behind him, the window crashed into pieces. Snatching the both of us out of harm's way, Squall fell flat onto the ground with his body on top of mine, shielding me from the shards of flying glass. The stray pieces of glass bounced off his back and we were safe. However, the woman was not so lucky, pieces of glass cut her and she screamed in pain. Her scream drew the attention of others and before we know it, a crowd had gathered. Somehow, the conclusion that I was the main cause of the woman's injury took form and before we know it, the crowd was chanting, "Sorceress! Sorceress!" Yes, their chants were full of hatred and fear just like that woman. Pulling up to my feet, Squall immediately started looking for an escape route; the situation looked bad.  
  
Before the crowd could turn into a mob, Squall grabbed my hand and both of us ran off with Angelo trailing behind. Using the flat of his blade, Squall managed to open up a path for the three of us but the mob chased and rained stones on us. By reflex, I cast Haste on the three of us so that we might run faster. But that was another BIG mistake. Seeing me using magic infuriated them even more. Seeking the sanctuary of Garden, Squall and I thought that we had lost them. But we were wrong.  
  
An hour later, Selphie reported that a huge group of people of about 300 was marching up to the Garden.  
  
They were armed and angry.  
  
By then the story was so distorted that there was no way we could have cleared up the misunderstanding. Deep-seated fear and hatred was amplified a hundred more times by the vicious rumors and the 2nd Sorceress War, so much so that I had become the scapegoat, the one who would suffer the brunt of their anger. From afar, they were heard chanting "Kill the sorceress! Kill the sorceress!"  
  
Not surprisingly, Squall immediately ordered the take-off of Balamb Garden and we flew off into the late afternoon sun. The Garden set a course for Trabia, near the Chocobo forest east of the Trabia Garden. For the next few days, we hid there waiting for the storm to pass. Some of the instructors took the opportunity to lead some of the students into the wintry landscape to learn more about the different types of monsters that exist in Trabia. Irvine and Quistis took the time to pass word to all the other SeeDs scattered all over the world, asking them to be extra cautious. Within the garden, Zell and Selphie were trying to persuade the SeeDs and cadets that I was innocent, some bought it, and some did not. All the while, I hid in my room refusing to see anyone, even Squall. I was afraid and my first instinct was to hide away from the world, away from prying eyes. Needless to say, after two days, Squall took the door apart, apologized for it and firmly deposited me in his room and in his arms.  
  
I lay in his embrace for hours, savoring his scent and warmth, wishing that things could be somewhat different. Squall did not say anything, he never had to. He just cradled me tenderly, stroking my hair, reassuring me with his presence, all the while I clung onto him. He was my saviour, my love and when he was around, I feel safe and secure and loved. I did not want the moment to ever end. But sometimes things never go our way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm not Squaresoft, I don't own these wonderfully real characters. No suing allowed.  
  
By the whole gang's unanimous decision, all of us decided to camp in Squall's luxurious bedroom, have a junk food party and watch a movie. It was a very sweet attempt on my friends' part to cheer me up.  
  
Tearing Squall's door apart, Zell strutted it with four boxes of pizza in his hand, courtesy of the cafeteria crew. Following right behind is Quistis with a crate of Grat's Pop, a non alcoholic beverage. I wonder where did she get those? Irvine followed next carrying a rattled Selphie in his arms; who in turned carried bags of chips and cookies. Seeing those two really made me laugh. Sitting right in front of the TV and flipping the channels, Squall heard my chuckles and turned his head around to see what was so amusing.  
  
"Ignore them, Rin. They just had another fight and as we all know, they are making up again." Quistis explaining their wacky behavior to a confused me the while smiling humorously. Everybody in the Garden knows Irvine and Selphie's constant fighting and even more constant making-ups; it's just them.  
  
"Booyaka! Squall, that's it!! Stop, no! It's the last channel!!" Zell exclaimed excitedly behind Squall while Squall fidgeted with the controls. Irvine ceremoniously plopped Selphie down on the carpeted floor while Angelo snuggled in Selphie's lap. "Hey that's my spot!" Irvine shouted.  
  
Being with them is absolutely a hell lot of fun. For the first few days, I finally feel myself relax. "Rin, catch!" Quistis threw her a can of soda. Bless Hyne for my quick reflexes, I managed to catch the can of soda before someone grabbed me from the back. With a surprised squeal I plopped down onto a bunch of cushions with Squall, while Selphie and Irvine sat on the rug in front of the TV with Angelo. Quistis as usual always prefer the couch while Zell was sitting dangerously close to the TV.  
  
"Let's PARTAAAAAAAAAY!!! YESH! I've been waiting for the re-run of the Mystery of the Island of Night! It's reeeeeeeeeeeallllllllllllllly wacky!" Selphie whooped about in an insanely matter while drowning out the TV. As a favour to everyone, Irvine silenced her with a quick kiss.  
  
The next one hour passed away swiftly. The boxes of pizza were devoured at an alarming rate by the gang, the crate of sodas was diminishing, burps were heard, and chips were eaten. Leaning against Squall's chest, I felt so at home, so contented. But that feeling was broken quickly by a comical scene that caused me to erupt in gales of laughter. I had watched this show before with Selphie at the student lounge but it was still funny. Clutching at my tummy, I laughed so hard that my cheeks hurt. On the other side of the room, Zell was practically lying on the floor, rolling with laughter. And don't even mention Selphie; she had gone completely bonkers! The only people that were still behaving civilly was Irvine who was trying to make sure that Quistis don't fall off the couch and Squall.  
  
Just when the show was getting better, it was suddenly cut off with an emergency warning from Galbadia Wireless Cable Television Station. With a horrible sinking feeling, I immediately stopped laughing and sat up straight.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this Allen Tilmore from GWCTS reporting straight from Deling City. The disappearance of Sorceress Rinoa had caused some great concerns, especially coupled with her rouge attack on Mrs. Kiltia from Balamb. Just today, President Laguna lead the world in a peace talk with President Julos of Galbadia and other leaders. Apparently, there was a unanimous vote from the world leaders that Sorceress Rinoa must be captured. To all those watching this announcement, let me repeat President Julos's words once more, "The Sorceress is dangerous. We will nail her down." If anyone knows her whereabouts, please call your nearest police or Garden and notify the authorities immediately. Balamb Garden, please do not harbor the sorceress. That is all for the evening now. Thank you for staying with us here at GWCTS. Have a pleasant and safe evening."  
  
The short break was ended abruptly with a clip showing all the world leaders coming out of the Deling President Palace. As I watched Laguna trying to shy away from the cameras with Kiros and Ward at his side, I was strangely numb. Numb with shock, I believe.  
  
I don't know what to think. Why? What happened?  
  
As my mind was still processing the unwanted facts, President Julos's face appeared in front of a camera, big and threatening. He frightened me for some reasons. "Sorceress Rinoa, we will hunt you down. Stop hiding behind Balamb Garden. We will eradicate you and anything that stands in our way." With sickening screechy sound, the whole TV screen just blacked out before returning to the usual advertisement. By that time, the whole room was so quiet; it was almost as if everyone had stopped breathing.  
  
Shakily I stood up, mumbled a hasty excuse and ran into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
RE: This is just a very short chapter, mainly to help me get the rhythm starting again. Hopefully, I will update regularly. If not, readers, my life is in your hands.. Feel free to bomb my mailbox and rush me okie?? :p thanks little blue angel, u really motivated me. This chapter is dedicated to u! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: FFVIII isn't mine, so no suing. They belong to Squaresoft, I merely borrowed them For all those that have been keeping track of this story, aligato (thank you).  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Selphie looked at the bathroom door, her face full of sadness. Almost instinctively, she took a step towards it, intending to go and comfort Rinoa. Her path was blocked by Irvine who placed a restraining hand on Selphie's shoulder. His eyes said clearly, let us leave her alone now. Wordlessly, Selphie agreed. Behind her, Selphie could hear Squall's quiet, controlled voice saying, "Let's pack up now."  
  
"Yeah, the party is already over huh?" Zell concluded and picked up the empty boxes of pizza. Almost silently, Angelo snaked her way through the old gang and took her place in front of the bathroom door; she would guard Rinoa at all times. Quistis took one look at the faithful dog and her eyes misted. Damn! She wasn't supposed to be this sentimental. Things will get better; at least that's what she kept on telling herself.  
  
The atmosphere in the room was heavy; Squall felt like he was moving through liquid air, everything seemed so surreal. "Maybe I'll wake up from this entire dream and see Rinoa smiling at me. Yeah, I'll hold her in my arms while she calls my name. No more of this crap." But as he picked up a can of empty soda and feel the cool aluminum underneath his fingertips, he realized that he was awake. He paused for a moment in the midst of his actions before shaking his head and continued on with his task. He was acutely aware of the dry, gut wrenching sobbing sounds that floated from the bathroom; it pained him. Narrowing his eyes in anger, Squall wished that he wasn't so darn freaking helpless!  
  
"Squall, you all right?" Irvine asked softly. With a start, Squall realized that he had been staring at the empty can of soda for some time already. With a curt nod, Squall assured Irvine that he was fine. "Yeah, just thinking." Squall replied in a neutral tone. Clearing his head once more, Squall issued an order. "I want everyone to gather in the bridge later at 2200 hours. Selphie, you are to notify Xu on an emergency meeting. We are going to get together with Headmistress Xu and figure out what's going on."  
  
The whole gang, nodded silently; the situation looked grim now. If they sided with Rinoa, the whole Garden will be implicated and there will be another war again. But on the other hand, Rinoa was their friend. She had helped saved the world; she was the last sorceress of this era and above all, she was their friend. Rinoa had gone through thick and thin with them, she had eaten dry, tacky rations with them, she had fought and bled with them; she had helped saved them. She was Rinoa, not Sorceress Rinoa.  
  
With a last bleak look at the bathroom door, Quistis excused herself and left the room followed by Irvine. Zell was about to leave the room when he threw one last concerned look at the direction of the sobbing sounds before he glanced at Squall again. With haste, Zell then left the room followed by a depressed Selphie.  
  
~~~  
  
"Promise me that you will stay here and go to sleep okay?" Squall worried about. I smiled sleepily at him while nodding my head. Like an old mother hen, he rearranged the comforter and tucked me into bed once more. "Squall, don't worry." I tried to soothe his tangled nerves. He was so adorable. I reached out my fingers and caressed his face. Smilingly, he took my hand and kissed my fingertips.  
  
"Good night, my angel." He whispered tenderly. At the foot of his queen size bed, Angelo was already snoring contently.  
  
"Good night, Squall." I loved it whenever he calls me 'his angel' in that soft tone.  
  
"I love you." I whispered while my eyes were getting wet. It seemed that I could never thank Hyne enough for granting me his love. Even though I always tell him how much I love him every night, somehow tonight seemed different.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered back. In the dim lighting, I could still see his grayish-blue eyes soften with tender feelings. It took him a year or so before he dared to mutter those three words. Albeit it had been two years since, but every time he said those special words to me, I could still feel my heart beating fast. I gave him another smile before closing my eyes and let a warm comforting darkness overcome me. With him nearby, I was safe and loved. Yes, loved.  
  
~~~  
  
Squall watched her face relaxed, loving her every action. Slowly, he tucked her hand into the blanket, got off the side of the bed and switched off the light before leaving the room. Then with a determined stride, he walked towards the bridge, where Xu's office was located.  
  
Opening the heavy mahogany doors, he realized that the atmosphere within was grim and full of tension. Xu was looking out of her office windows, her back to the room. Standing around the room was Selphie, Zell, Quistis and Irvine. All of them had their eyebrows knitted with fear, worry, anger and a general feeling of helplessness.  
  
"Squall." Xu acknowledged his presence. Quietly, Squall closed the heavy doors behind him. The rest of the old gang turned their faces towards him, expecting him to say something or do something.  
  
"Xu." Squall gave her a salute.  
  
"The situation looks bad Squall. I thought that by hiding away for a while would be a good idea.I mean let the storm pass, but.It was a stupid idea" Quistis whispered hoarsely. She seemed to be blaming herself again.  
  
Selphie went to her side and place an arm around Quistis's shoulders, comforting her and whispering soothing words into Quistis's ear. "The Garden can't afford another war, especially with Galbadia. We had already lost so much." Xu explained while turning around and meeting Squall in the eyes.  
  
"But Rinoa is our friend! We can't leave her for the Galbadians, can't we?!" Zell asked, his battle stance showing how agitated he was.  
  
"But.what about the Garden, the three hundred or so people living and working in the Garden Zell? Some of them don't see the real Rinoa, all they see is the Sorceress that they were trained to defeat." Irvine rationed as he wrung his hands in a helpless gesture.  
  
"Squall, Rinoa didn't want me to tell you this but." Selphie paused, unsure on how to continue, "Remember a few days before this year's Garden Festival? She was attacked by a group of SeeDs and students in the Training Center because they. hated the sorceress."  
  
Selphie looked at Squall timidly, wondering how he will react to this news. Squall did not seem the least surprised at all. "Selphie, that day I saw that she had a large bruise on her forearm." Pausing for a while to smile a bitter smile, Squall continued, "She told me that she accidentally banged against the door when playing around with Angelo. But I know the truth." Squall replied quietly, his eyes burning with anguish and guilt that he was not there to protect her.  
  
"Squall." Xu muttered his name softly as she came to his side. Gently, she touched his forearm. "It wasn't your fault." Squall accepted her sincere words and looked at Xu right in the eye.  
  
"I wasn't there for her the last time, but this time I will be." Squall vowed. "Xu, I'm afraid." Squall fished out a letter from his pockets and handed it to Xu. With a resigned sigh, Xu accepted it. "All right Squall, good luck."  
  
"You're quitting?!" Zell asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to take Rinoa away from the Garden. Find somewhere safe and stay there for a while." Squall replied back.  
  
"But we won't be able to see you two again!" Selphie exclaimed with sadness shining in her emerald green eyes. This time it was Quistis who comforted Selphie; hugging Selphie, Quistis pointed out logically that it was the best thing the couple could do now. "I'm sure that we'll see them again, Sefie." While saying so, Quistis stroked the shorter girl's hair in a sisterly manner.  
  
"Yeah, I promise we'll come back as soon as the storm blows over." Squall turned to Selphie, her emerald orbs seeing straight into his grayish-blue ones. Solemnly, Selphie nodded her head, "It's a promise?" Selphie seek confirmation once more like a little child. Squall nodded his head seriously.  
  
"So.till then good luck. See ya folks." Irvine came forward to Squall and took his hand in firm handshake. Tipping his head in a salute, Irvine gave Squall a big jaunty grin. Zell came forward too and punched Squall lightly on the forearm before giving him a salute.  
  
Smilingly, Squall walked towards the entrance before turning around and gave all of them a formal salute. Quietly, he left Xu's office.  
  
~~  
  
Stepping into his room, Squall realized that something was wrong. Grimacing, he ran to his wardrobe and flung the doors open. Thank Hyne, he had thought of that possibility and packed beforehand. Grabbing his stuffedduffel bag and his gunblade case, Squall ran out of the room. Rinoa could not have gone far; not in less than half an hour. Squall could still catch up with her before her trail grows cold. "No matter where you, I will find you and keep you safe. I promise. And we'll face all odds together." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Squaresoft own these characters and grew rich, not me.  :p

*Warning: suggestive scene at the end of chapter. It was necessary to the plot so I ain't gonna apologize for its presence. Have fun reading it and don't drool! *wink wink*

Chapter 4

I looked back at the gleaming surface of the Garden underneath the full moon. Those years spent there were the happiest time of my life. With Squall by my side, it seemed like nothing is impossible, no problem unsolvable, no path regretted. I love him and it was as simple as that. All the more so why I shouldn't implicate him and everyone else into this chaotic mess, Squall deserved being the Commander. Although he could not care less about being a man of importance, I don't want him to give up everything that he had worked all his life just for my sake.

_Remembering the times we shared_

_Sitting at the desk_

_On a cold, fall day._

_Wishing you were here,_

_Instead of a thousand miles away_

Just thinking about him made my heart so heavy. I almost wanted to just sit down on the snow and cry but I forced myself to turn my back against the Garden and walked away. This was definitely it, no more going back now.  Yes, Rinoa Heartilly, who had painstakingly crafted a life that she liked, walked away from it. For the last three years, I was the magic instructor for younger SeeD cadets. Currently, I was suppose to be doing some research for Balamb on the metaphysical aspects of using GFs and what could be done to counter the memory loss. Not only that, I also single-handedly persuaded the Galbadian government to loosen its hold on Timber; heck, I was so successful that Galbadia allowed Timber to have a limited self-government system where more than half of the government representatives are Timberians. Perhaps that was why the Galbadia government feared me so much, I stopped in my tracks and mused. I had far too much influence on them and that brought back the memories of Sorceress Edea and how she assassinated the President. With a depressed sigh, I knew that this instant all my accomplishments, my career, my passion, my love; all that I had worked hard for was ruined! Suddenly angry at fate and the whole world, I kicked at the snow with such vengeance that even Angelo was taken aback. Still not satisfied I cursed silently with a few choice words. 

For a moment I imagined Squall's horrified looking expression at the thought of his sweet angel cursing like . . .Zell. Laughing at that image, I found my optimism back once more; after all when this is over I'll see him again. I smiled, what was it that someone had said before? Oh yeah, separation makes the heart grows fonder. I choose to believe in that. Adjusting my pack more comfortably, I set out on the path to the Chocobo Forest, this time without any doubts, regrets or hesitations.

_I miss your kisses_

_Your hugs and how passionately_

_You would  hold me in your arms_

***

My stomach growled ferociously. It was definitely time to stop and find shelter. The light drift that had started all night was starting to turn more and more ferocious; a blizzard was approaching. Yeah, a nice warm shelter and food, I thought dreamily. Even if Squall had tried to track me down, the drifting snow fall would most likely have covered my track; that was one less thing to worry about. So far, I was lucky enough to have met up with bitebugs  only and other pesky small fry that were easily disposed. Between my magic, my Shooting Star and Angelo, those small bugs have no chance at all. However, my arsenals of attacks are still no match for a full grown Snow Lion,. Thank Hyne, I have not bumped into one yet. My luck was good but not for long. . .

As I spotted a small cave in the rocky face of a steep hill, somewhere north-east of Trabia Garden, something growled and materialized in front of me. Rising out from the knee-high snow, a Snow Lion eye balled me. I could literally hear the gears in its mind shouting, FOOD! I knew then that I was in trouble. I cursed once more, this time using Zell's favorite words. There was no way I could run. That would mean a) exposing my vulnerable back to that brute, or b) chased by the Snow Lion in its own territory. Even if I did managed to escape, where could I go? I was too far from any possible shelters and in the middle of the Bika Snowfield. When the snowstorm comes, I will die. 

Getting ready for battle, I cast Shell on myself, before launching a Firaga on that animal. Right by side, Angelo waited for her cue watching the Snow Lion for any vulnerable weak point. In pain, the Snow Lion howled in pain before he tried to bulldoze me. I deftly outmaneuver him. At this moment, Angelo saw her chance and ran forward, sinking her sharp teeth into the Snow Lion's rear fin. As the Snow Lion snapped around trying to find its assailant, I cast Flare onto it. Immediately, Angelo pulled back and ran for safety, waiting for another opportunity. Angered, the Snow Lion charged towards us once more. Timing it correctly, I threw an Ultima in his direction, hoping that it would stop the beast in its tracks. In response, the Snow Lion howled in pain and did stopped. But it was an old and wily beast. Before I could react, it turned around and used its tail to attack me. Unable to move aside in time, I held up my arm in a natural instinct. Bam! I felt pain along side my left ribs and hip before falling down onto the snow. The Snow Lion rushed forward as soon as it sensed victory while Angelo rushed forward to attack, hoping to divert its attention from me. Meanwhile, I was busy trying to block out the pain and gather enough energy to cast another Firaga. However, Angelo suddenly stopped halfway and howled in joy. Distracted, it was then that I heard those familiar sounds: running footsteps, a sword being unsheathed, the flesh of the Snow Lion being ripped open in a jagged fashion, the crack of a gun and smelled even the smell of gunpowder. "Squall. . ."I whispered his name. 

With some difficulty, I sat up and saw a lean figure hacking away at the Snow Lion with ease. Finally the roaring Snow Lion collapsed, dyeing the snow a bloody shade of red. Still shaken from the near-disaster experience, I got up unsteadily, stopping only to give Angelo a rewarding pat on the head. As the ground wobbled underneath me, I felt his arms around my shoulders steadying my step. I breathed in the familiar smell of gunpowder, sweat and his own unmistakable scent. 

"Squall. . ."I uttered his name once more.

"Let's find shelter first." Squall interrupted me. Without any difficulty, he lift me up into his arms together with his stuff and ran towards the small cave. Angelo dashed ahead of us while the blizzard came closer and closer. . .

***

We barely made it to the cave before the blizzard struck with full force. Hiding deeper into the cave, I build a fire and Squall made camp. Apparently, this cave was used before; there were still many dried twigs and sticks that I could still used. Exhausted after my task and the battle, I sat in front of the fire enjoying the warmth. Angelo fell asleep immediately beside the fire, all curled up. At the back, I could hear Squall laying down thick furs for bedding and digging through his pack. It was too quiet somehow. 

From the inside of the cave, I watched the blizzard raged outside with a dazed detachment. Squall sat close down beside me, close enough but without skin contact. 'He had already taken off his gloves' I noticed dazedly. My stomach lurched; Squall would most probably want a "serious" talk, something that I'm not good at.

"Rinoa, why did you leave?" He asked softly.

"I don't want you to be dragged down by me, Squall. It's just not fair for you." I explained, while looking at him in the eye. Couldn't he understand? I don't want him to get hurt for me. "I don't want you to give up what you worked hard for! Your friends, your career and your life. Squall, I want you to be safe that's why I. . .have to leave."

"Rinny," Squall paused for a moment to scoop me up into his lap and his embrace, "it doesn't matter: the Garden, being a commander; nothing matters to me other than you. We are in this together, good or bad. I don't want you to leave me again, ok? If you go, I'll just have to find you again." Squall said it soothingly into my ear as I leaned backward, resting my back on his chest. Encircling his arms around me, he hugged me. "Promise you'll never do that again?" Squall asked and for a moment I heard fear in his voice.

I nodded my head silently. "I promise. I'm sorry." I did not know that I had caused him more grieve by leaving him. With that knowledge firmly lodged in my mind, I realized suddenly how much he needed me. I was his pillar of sanity in a way. Without me by his side, Squall was afraid that he will slipped back into darkness, a darkness full of fear, loneliness and depression. 

_The tenderness, the warmth,_

_The feeling that you'll always be there_

_To break my fall_

I wanted to say something, when I could feel his finger sliding underneath my shirt prodding my ribs. "Nothing's broken?" He asked anxiously. I shook my head and winced as his fingertips exerted a slight pressure on my left rib. "I think it's just bruised." I tried to sound steady but somehow his touch threw me off guard. 

_Remember the times you almost cried?_

_Breakfasts in bed and solemn confessions of love_

_When time just flowed _

_From minutes into days_

Sensuously, I could feel his fingers moving down to slip underneath my pants, prodding at my hip, checking for any broken of fractured bones. As his fingers grazed my underwear, I trembled. "I think everything is good." Squall confirmed in a hushed voice as his finger moved upward. The way he was touching me sent my heart pounding so fast. At that moment, I wanted something. . .I wanted him to do more. Very subtly, his fingers were no longer prodding but were caressing my skin. I could feel my breath grow ragged. He had never done this before; other than kissing and hugging, Squall's strict military upbringing did not permit him from doing more. 

_Somehow you stopped Time._

_With your tender words,_

_Passionate kisses and gentle caresses._

I could his breath on my neck and his finger slowly stroking my skin as if reveling in their texture. Feeling light headed, I leaned back against him more and looked at his handsome profile with an expectation. Oh Hyne! I think I'm drowning in something. Somehow the temperature in the cave seemed to have shot up dramatically. Slowly, his finger traveled upwards until his forefinger was stroking the base of my bra. I trembled even more with anticipation. Shakily, Squall drew me into a kiss as his finger slipped underneath my bra. With a moan, I completely melted away. Dazed with passion, I half felt him unbuckling my bra, thus allowing his finger greater access. Almost regretfully, he broke the kiss and by then I had slid down from his chest so that my head was resting on his lap. Looking up at those gray-blue eyes clouded with desire, I allowed him to take off my shirt and then my bra. With an almost reverent look on his face, he kissed me again, this time so gently that I almost cried. 

_When you hold my hand_

_And changed my world,_

_That's when I know how much you meant to me._

"Rinoa, marry me?" He asked as soon as the kiss ended. I was so stunned that I just stared at him while I feel my eyes watered. As I feel tears sliding down the sides of my face, I nodded unsteadily. Smilingly, Squall scooped me up into his arms and carried me to bed.

_Thank you, my love._

Re: just had a better idea for the author's last words section and this whole chapter. The poem in between (if the format was not screwed up by fanfic.net) was composed by myself. If anyone wants the whole version, I'll post it up. Feel free to ask for it. 

The poem, Far Away, is dedicated to my dearest half the continent away. 


End file.
